1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pocketknives and more particularly pertains to a new pocketknife with storage compartment for holding small items in the pocketknife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pocketknives is known in the prior art. More specifically, pocketknives heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,438 by White; U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,695 by Elsener; U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,524 by Wilbur; U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,509 by Collins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,330 by Lin; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 83,791 by Brown.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pocketknife with storage compartment. The inventive device includes a handle comprising spaced apart side bodies and a plurality of tools pivotally coupled to the handle between the side bodies of the handle. A first of the side bodies has a compartment therein. A lid substantially covers the compartment. The lid is pivotally coupled to the first side body.
In these respects, the pocketknife with storage compartment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding small items in the pocketknife.